Discord Dancing
by gempire
Summary: When Discord opens a night club in Ponyville it proves such a success that the town's ponies start to party all night and neglect their daily chores. Can the CMC help teach the older ponies that everything's OK in moderation, or is Ponyville doomed to descend into chaos? Based mid-season 4


**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is the property of Hasbro and all characters credited to Lauren Faust and the design team at DHX Studios**

**This is my first MLP fanfic, and it started as a joke that backfired on me. I was watching Blue Star Brony's blind commentary of Rainbow Falls and he stated that he didn't want to even know the upcoming episode titles to avoid spoilers. Being in a bit of a mischievous mood that day I stated that an upcoming episode was called 'Discord Dancing' where Discord opens a night club in Ponyville and the residents enjoy it so much that they spend each night partying and begin to neglect their chores in the day. It's up to the CMC to save the day. Well the idea kind of stuck and then I had to write the story.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Blue Star Brony for inadvertently giving me the idea, DisneyFanatic2364 for writing such a brilliant Fluttercord story, 'Bride of Discord', that I got inspired to continue developing my ideas and writing it, and to Kana Tokisho of YouTube for encouraging me to finish the first chapter.**

**Without further ado I give you, Discord Dancing…**

* * *

The weather patrol of Ponyville had scheduled a whole week of light rain showers to make sure the springtime gardens and fields received the water they needed to encourage the plants to grow. Due to this fact Twilight Sparkle had planned to spend the week studying out at the ancient castle of the Royal Pony Sisters. There were still some books in the ancient library she was yet to study. The trip to Manehatten with Rarity and the various qualifying rounds for the Equestria Games Twilight had to attend as the resident princess in Ponyville, had delayed her and meant she wasn't any closer to finding clues to the possible locations of the six keys, which would open the chest the Tree of Harmony had presented to her when she'd returned the Elements of Harmony to its branches.

Her plan had been to leave early Saturday morning, well that was right up until late Friday evening when Fluttershy had stopped by Golden Oaks Library to visit. She asked Twilight if she'd meet her on the edge of Ponyville at ten o'clock the next morning. Fluttershy had insisted it was important, and it had to be important if Fluttershy was being insistent.

Now Twilight stood in the rain, one of Pinkie Pie's colourful umbrella hats keeping her head and wings dry at least as she looked up at the newly constructed building. It looked big, almost like a theatre, but it was hard to be sure since a patchwork of multi-coloured tarps obscured most of the façade from view.

"What do you think it is?" Rainbow Dash asked shaking some rain from her multi-coloured mane so it didn't fall in her eyes, but otherwise unphased by the drizzle, it was nothing to a seasoned weather pony like herself.

"I have no idea." Twilight admitted grudgingly.

"Oooh! I know! I know!" Pinkie said as she bounced beside Twilight excitedly and pointed her pink hoof up toward the biggest of the sheets, which had detached from one corner and revealed some letters behind it. "I think it's a night club. I looked in one when we were in Manehatten; there were a lot of ponies dancing. It was a par-tae." She added dancing around her friends.

"A night club? How uncouth." Rarity observed from the safety of her stylish mac and the big purple umbrella that was attached to a saddle on her back. "Certainly not my cup of tea."

"Y'all been in one them here places?" Applejack asked, giving the building a suspicious look.

"Once when I was on a visit to Canterlot a stallion friend of mine thought it would be a joy to enter such an establishment, but the music was much too loud, and the dancing so unrefined." Rarity replied as she batted at her mane. "I do hope Fluttershy makes an appearance soon, all this moisture is doing nothing for my coiffure."

"I'm…I'm here." Fluttershy said softly from beside Rarity, causing the latter to jump slightly at her sudden appearance.

"How long have you been there dear?" Rarity asked to cover her moment of fright.

"I only just got here." Fluttershy murmured. "Angel Bunny was running a temperature and I wanted to be make sure he was fine for me to leave him."

"Ah, he's just faking." Rainbow said as she stomped her hoof in the air.

"Better safe than sorry." Fluttershy murmured, as she looked down at her hooves.

"So, you wanted to show us something?" Twilight prompted gently as the silence began to drag.

"Oh! Yes." Fluttershy said, straightening up as she remembered why she'd invited her friends out to this new building on a rainy spring morning. "Follow me…if you want." She muttered and began walking toward the building.

Twilight looked to the rest of her friends, they all shrugged, apart from Pinkie Pie who was already bouncing after Fluttershy as she disappeared behind the tarp closest to the ground. Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity followed the other two behind the sheet that hung like a curtain in front of the double doors that led into the building.

Fluttershy paused at the door, waiting for her friends to catch up, before she motioned with her hoof for them to follow her into the building. They stepped into a small room with a booth to the right and a turnstile straight ahead.

Now inside Twilight used her magic to remove the umbrella hat from her head, Pinkie just gave her own head a flip and her umbrella hat fell from her head, tumbling once in the air before landing on the hat stand in the corner of the room. As Twilight levitated her own umbrella hat onto the stand she found her attention drawn to the design of the feet of the stand. Was that a goat's hoof and the other one a dragon's…

Her concentration was broken by a deluge of water that soaked her more than the rain had. She turned around, glaring out from underneath her bangs, which were now weighed down by rainwater, until she found a guilty looking Rainbow Dash.

"Sorry Twi, didn't see you there." She said with a nervous laugh.

Twilight rolled her eyes and shook out her own mane, and flapped her wings slightly until they were dry again. Thankfully she hadn't accidentally soaked any of her friends in the process.

It was only then, once she was certain everypony else was satisfactorily dry, that Rarity used her magic to lift the umbrella saddle from her back and place it on the floor before discarding the rest of her rain gear onto a handy bench.

"Is everypony ready?" Fluttershy asked softly.

Her five friends nodded.

"Then this way please." She said and led them through the open employees gate that was next to the turnstile and into a corridor that would have been dark if it wasn't for the strips of neon lights that made swirl patterns along the wall.

At the end of the corridor was another set of double doors, and they must have been fairly heavy because it took Fluttershy a bit of effort for her to get them open. In the end AJ leant a hoof and the doors were soon open under the strength of the farm pony. It was AJ who got a first good look at the room beyond the doors and her jaw fell open as she froze on the spot.

"What is it?" Rainbow Dash asked excitedly, and without waiting she took to the air and flew over Applejack's head and into a vast cavern of a room. She let out a whistle. "You guys have got to come check this out!"

Rainbow Dash hovered in the air near the centre of the room where there was an enormous mirror ball hanging from a chain. The wind caused by the flap of her cyan wings made the big ball sway a little on its chain and spots of light swung across the floor and walls, although it was hard to be one hundred percent with the main lights on. After giving the big ball an experimental tap with her hoof that caused it to swing even more wildly, Rainbow Dash did a circuit of the room to take everything in.

It was a big room, about the size of the Cloudeseum. There were a few tables and chairs, but they were around the edges of a big space of empty floor. At one end of the room was a big window and Rainbow Dash flew up to it and found that there wasn't any glass, but it led into a small room full of records and a double turntable. Rainbow Dash grinned as she backed up a little so she'd have a smoother journey through the window so she could have a go at spinning some disks.

"Uh, uh, uh." A familiar voice said in her ear. "If you mess up the booth my DJ will not be happy."

Rainbow Dash looked to her left shoulder where the voice was coming from to find a tiny Discord in a white robe and a halo above his head sitting there. He was strumming a tiny lyre.

"Oh come on RD, you know you want to." Another tiny Discord, this one holding a pitchfork and wearing a set of Nightmare Night devil horns between his own antler and goat horn, said from her right shoulder.

Rainbow Dash let out a yell as her wings stopped working in her moment of confusion and she plummeted to the polished wooden floor. She managed to gain control of her wings a moment before she hit the ground, but she put all four hooves down just to be safe.

"Discord, what do you want?" Twilight asked in a tired voice, she wasn't in the mood to put up with his antics today.

"Oh please! Is that anyway to speak to an entrepreneur who's looking to bring tourist money Ponyville's way?" Discord asked in a hurt voice as he materialized to his usual height in the middle of the room.

"Since when have _you_ been an entrepreneur?" Rarity asked sceptically.

"Since about two months ago when I bought this little plot of useless land and decided to make it useful with my little venture." Discord replied as he floated over to Rarity and gave her an entrepreneurial grin.

"And how exactly is your little venture going to benefit the tourist trade?" Twilight asked.

"It will give ponies a reason to visit Ponyville." Discord stated as he turned his attention to the lavender alicorn.

"There's plenty reasons for ponies to visit already." Applejack said firmly.

"Only if they're Apples." Discord said dismissively as he made an apple appear in his lion paw before letting it fall to the floor. "What Ponyville lacks is a nightlife and so I plan to cater to that. We must keep Luna happy after all. Celestia knows we wouldn't want to see a return of Nightmare Moon." He added as the room grew considerably darker and a mocking maniacal laugh echoed on the edge of hearing.

"Nightlife?" Twilight asked. "You want to entice nocturnal animals into the area?"

Discord laughed indulgently as the room lightened once more.

"No _Princess_ Twilight." He said with a mocking bow. "I want to give ponies somewhere to come and unwind after a long day's hard work, and how better to unwind than by cutting a rug?" He said, and a rug appeared beneath his feet and he proceeded to cut it with his dragon claw and goat hoof as he danced. "Wouldn't you agree Pinkie Pie?"

"I like to cut a rug." Pinkie replied as she bounced back to the group, she'd been inspecting the room. "But there's a problem. You got no balloons, or streamers or cakes."

"I've already put in an order with Sugarcube Corner for cakes for tonight's grand opening and I was hoping you would help me with the decorating." Discord said in a coaxing voice.

"You want me to organise the party?" Pinkie asked excitedly.

"Aren't you Ponyville's number one party planner?" He asked as he made a poster materialise in his hand that had a picture of Pinkie in a party hat, surrounded by streamers and balloons that declared her to be Ponyville's number one party planner.

"Yep that's Pinkie alright." Pinkie said with a giggle. "I'll just go get my party cannon." And with that she bounced out of the hall.

"You see Rarity, entrepreneurial. I'm bringing business to the ponies of Ponyville." Discord declared.

"Then I take it you intend to pay Pinkie for her services?" Rarity demanded.

"And the Cakes too." Discord said magnanimously. "And even though you are the Element of Generosity and would be more than willing to render your services for free, you will find that I will reimburse you for your services too."

"What services would those be?" Rarity demanded unimpressed by Discord's flattery.

"Why providing all the costumes for anypony who wishes to perform on my stage." Discord said, waving his eagle claw toward the big deep blue curtain beneath the DJ window. "Even if they have their own costumes I'll make them go to Rarity's Carousel Boutique if they want to perform on Discord's stage."

"Why would they be so willing to come to me when they have their own costumes. They could very easily say no." Rarity said with a frown.

"I plan for my little night club to become the most famous in all of Equestria. Ponies from Manehatten to Las Pegasus will flock here to dance on this floor. To eat the cakes from Sugarcube Corner. To admire Pinkie Pie's flare for party decoration. To taste the famous Sweet Apple Acres' cider."

"Sweet Apple what now?" Applejack asked cautiously.

"Why of course Applejack." Discord said as he materialized beside her with his lion paw slung over her shoulders and booping her nose with his eagle's claw. "What other beverage would I offer my patrons, but the delicious, golden cider from the most delectable apples in all of Equestria? Well apart from a wee dram of Granny Smith's special brew of course."

"I guess we could provide some cider, there's a barrel or two left over from last years Cider Season." Applejack conceded.

"There is!?" Rainbow exclaimed. "You told me it all run out!"

"Well yeah, what we make for the customers, but we always keep a barrel or two to hoof for the reunions an' such." Applejack replied.

"Excellent." Discord said with glee. "And Granny's special brew?"

"I have no idea what yer talkin' about." Applejack said primly, but it was always clear when she was lying.

"Now Applejack, I thought you was the Element of Honesty." Discord admonished as he straightened out her hat.

"That brew is Granny's medicine and she don't share with nopony." Applejack said, pulling her hat back into its regular position.

"I'm sure she could spare a little if she knew I could get her ten bits per glass. It would be more than enough to keep Sweet Apple Acres running for a year." Discord explained as he pinched the air with his lion paw.

Applejack went to argue some more, but as Discord's words sunk in she put her hoof to her chin to think. Then she looked up at Discord again and looked determined.

"We Apples stick together and we make our decisions together. We ain't the type to go runnin' inta deals without thinkin' an' talkin' it through first. I'll go talk this over with Granny Smith and Big Mac and we'll get back to you." She said firmly.

"Don't be too long, I open tonight." Discord said in a low growl.

"Perhaps you'd like to come out to the farm in an hour? We'll have your answer by then." Applejack promised.

"Of course. Shall we say eleven o'clock?" Discord suggested.

"On the dot." Applejack agreed, punctuating her sentence with a stomp of her hoof. "I'll see y'all later, gotta go give Granny Smith and Big Mac the head's up."

With that Applejack left.

"Ten bits per glass seems awfully expensive." Twilight said once Applejack was out of earshot.

"Perhaps, but you haven't tried Granny's Special Brew." Discord said with a grin. "Or maybe I should market it as Granny's Medicine." He mused.

"So there'll be cider here tonight?" Rainbow asked, fluttering close to Discord's ear.

"If the Apples provide." Discord said as he allowed himself a sly smile, he wasn't allowed to have fun anymore, not like in the old days, friendship forbade him, but when he had a little chance for mischief he took it. "Maybe you should go join in the Apple family discussion."

"What? No way! Apple family discussions is for Apples only! It's not my place to stick my nose in." Rainbow said firmly with her forelegs crossed, but then she got a contemplative look. "So you'll be selling this cider to anypony who comes here?"

"Of course, refreshments are available at a price, well except to the mare supreme of the opening ceremony." He said as an idea suddenly dawned on him.

"The what now?" Rainbow asked with a frown.

"Are you not Rainbow Dash, the greatest flier to ever come out of Cloudsdale? The only pegasus alive known to perfect a sonic rainboom?" He asked as an image of Rainbow performing said move flickered on the dark blue curtains of the stage.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." Rainbow Dash confirmed, growing prouder with every compliment.

"Then I was wondering if maybe you would be kind enough to perform one tonight when my club opens. There'll be as much cider as you can drink if you do." He promised.

"For free?" Rainbow asked in disbelief.

"For free." Discord confirmed.

"Oh brother." Twilight said, rolling her eyes as Rainbow Dash performed a celebratory barrel role that caused the mirror ball to rock about once more.

"I got to go practice." Rainbow realised as she came to a halt in mid air. "I'll catch you all later." She added with a salute before she zoomed from the room leaving a streak of rainbow colours in her wake.

"And I must get back to the boutique, there are many designs I have in mind." Rarity declared as she made her way to the door, but she paused when she got there and looked back. "Who are the ponies in question?"

"I'll have my assistant bring you a list later." Discord assured her.

"Then I have work to do." Rarity declared before striding purposefully out through the doors.

Twilight watched as the last of her friends apart from Fluttershy left on some mission from Discord. She turned beck to the draconequus who was doing his best to look innocent.

"And what are you going to buy me with, Discord?" Twilight demanded.

"I have no idea what you're talking about _Princess_ Twilight." Discord replied.

Twilight grit her teeth, determined not to rebuke him for using her title because it only encouraged him. Twilight still felt uncomfortable over the whole 'princess' thing. She was getting used to the wings, being more in tune with nature and the surge in her magic since she became an alicorn, but she would never get used to the princess thing. She didn't like being addressed that way, by her friends, by the citizens of Ponyville, anypony in Equestria, but she especially hated being addressed as 'princess' by Discord. Whenever he called Twilight princess it always sounded sarcastic, as if he found the title ironic because Twilight didn't deserve the honour of the title. It hurt more because Twilight was convinced herself that she didn't deserve to be called princess. She stated her points of how Discord was buying her friends never the less.

"You got Pinkie Pie to organise a party, Rainbow Dash to do her rainboom, Applejack to supply drinks and Rarity to supply costumes. You got them onside for whatever crazy thing you got planned here, but there's nothing you can buy me with." She said with certainty.

"You think I'm trying to buy them by supplying them with business?" Discord asked, as he did his best to sound offended.

"Yes." Twilight replied.

"Oh but Twilight, Discord's been making business for everypony." Fluttershy said, coming to his defence. "Take this building, he could have made it appear with a click of his claw, but he employed the Ponyville construction company and the sofas are all from 'Quills and Sofas', and the tables and chairs from 'Everything but the Kitchen Sink'. Vinyl Scratch is going to be the DJ and once a month he plans to bring in the Canterlot Philharmonic Orchestra to play, and you know there's a good few Ponyvillians there so they get a chance to come home and visit their families more often. I wasn't sure at first, but once Discord explained it all to me I could see how it would benefit everypony."

"Are you sure?" Twilight asked.

"Mmm-hmm." Fluttershy replied.

"Ok. I guess I should at least give you a chance." Twilight conceded with a sigh. "I'll look in on you in a week, see how it's working out for you." She added before turning to make her way to the door.

"A week?" Discord asked, appearing in Twilight's path.

"Yes. I have to make headway on those books in the ancient library. There has to be something in there about the chest." She stated.

"Really? You really think that something new the Tree of Harmony produced would be mentioned in some dusty old book?" Discord asked as he made piles of books appear around Twilight, the dust causing her to sneeze.

"It's the best lead I've got so I'm taking it." She said nasally.

Realising this Twilight materialized a handkerchief to blow her nose before continuing. "I've had enough distractions lately so I'm going to lock myself in the castle for a week and hopefully I can get through a big part of the library by then. I can at least find something on the Tree of Harmony if I can't find anything on the chest itself. Knowing how the Tree works might give me a clue to where the keys might be."

"It's only your time wasted I suppose." Discord said with a shrug and the books disappeared. "But I was hoping that you'd grace me with your presence this evening at least. A royal appearance will be an impressive coup for my little club."

"Aren't you royal enough?" Twilight snapped.

"A deposed king that nopony liked is hardly the best advertisement for this establishment. Not like the newly ascended Princess of…" Discord trailed off in faked confusion. "What are you the princess of exactly?"

"Twilight is the Princess of Friendship, overseer of Ponyville on behalf of their Highnesses Princess Celestia, Regent of the Sun and Princess Luna, Regent of the Moon, and you know that." Fluttershy chastised.

"Oh yes. It momentarily slipped my mind." Discord remarked.

"I'm sure it did." Twilight grumbled.

"Pretty please will you attend to add a bit of class?" Discord asked; as he pressed his lion paw to her head and made the tiara that had been commissioned to replace the Element of Magic appear.

"Fine." Twilight growled, giving in. "I'll come tonight, it'll give me chance to organise what I need to take with me to the ancient castle anyway."

"Thank you Twilight, you won't regret it." Discord said as he pinched Twilight's cheek.

"Why do I feel like I already am?" Twilight murmured as she rubbed her cheek with her hoof.

* * *

"Come again?" Granny Smith asked holding a hoof up to her ear.

Applejack moved closer to her elderpony and raised her voice.

"I said Discord wants some of our cider."

"Well taint cider season." Granny Smith said firmly. "He'll have t' wait like everypony else."

"Eeyup." Big Mac agreed with a nod of his head.

"Well sure we could make him wait, but he's opening a club in town. He can sell it there for much more than we're willin' to charge our neighbours." Applejack explained.

"Maybe, but if'n we give him our barrels what'll we give our kin at the next reunion?" Granny Smith demanded.

"The next reunion is after cider season Granny, and we can always make more if we have to. I know ya firm about only usin' the apples in the lower fields, but we can make cider from any of the apples in the orchard if we really wanted ta. Ya do it when ya'll makes that scumble…I mean medicine."

"I don't know what ya talkin' about I'm sure." Granny Smith said, putting her wrinkled snout in the air.

"I know you got that there medicine to help with the rheumatism, but if'n you give a little over to Discord, well he reckons he could get ten bits a glass." Applejack stated.

"Really?" Granny Smith rubbed her chin thoughtfully before frowning. "An' how much of that will come our way?" She asked.

"Naturally I would have to take a teeny tiny cut, it is my bar after all, but only twenty percent. That would be two bits per glass if the math is too difficult for you." Discord said as he appeared in the room in place of the old floor lamp.

"Discord! Yer not supposed ta be here till eleven." Applejack said angrily. "An' normally it's manners to knock before enterin' somepony's home."

"Eeyup." Big Mac agreed, glaring angrily at the intruder.

"Oh, how rude of me." Discord said and he disappeared.

There was a knock at the door. Applejack turned to go and answer it but Discord was standing in her path.

"Is that better?" He asked.

"Normally ya let a pony answer first." Applejack grumbled, but then sighed. "Fine Discord, we've discussed this and right now we're not so sure."

"What is there not to be sure about?" Discord asked as he lay down on his stomach, resting his chin on his claw and paw so that he was on a similar eyelevel to Applejack. "I sell your cider, you make money."

"We sell our own cider." Big Mac said firmly.

Discord looked up at the big stallion in shock, he was under the impression that the farm pony was a bit simple and only had a two-word vocabulary.

"Once a year during cider season." He said dismissively.

"That's the only time we can make it." Granny Smith said, coming to Applejack's side so she could look Discord in the eyes.

"Is that really the case Ms Smith?" Discord said as he took her hoof and kissed it.

Granny Smith almost giggled, but then she stomped her hoof on the ground.

"Now don' you be trying yer sauce with me young pony, I'm much too old for the likes of yoo-oo." She admonished, shaking her hoof at him.

"But dear lady, I am over a thousand years old, you are but a filly to me." Discord said smoothly, snaking his body around the old mare.

This time Granny Smith did giggle.

"Discord! Ya ever hear that flattery gets you nowhere?" Applejack demanded as she pulled Granny Smith free of the Draconequus' coils.

"Is that so Honest Applejack?" Discord asked with a grin as he coiled his tail around the younger pony. "Then you are indeed as wise as you are beautiful." He said, stroking his paw beneath her chin. "Why you're the very personification of home bred perfection with those sparkling emerald eyes, that messy yellow hair and those cute little freckles."

Through it all Applejack wore a sceptical unimpressed look as Discord drew her closer to him. As he reached out to stroke her cheek with his claw she batted his paw away and stepped out of his coils.

"Flattery gets ya nowhere." She said firmly.

"Of course you are too smart to fall for such cheap tricks." Discord said as he stood up straight and rubbed his paw as if Applejack had hurt him. "But you are definitely strong. No wonder you and Big Mac are able to handle such a vast farm with nopony else to help."

"We get help when we need it." Applejack said flatly. "Now enough o' this foolin' Discord. I told ya I'd have your answer in an hour, it's only a quarter to eleven now, ya'll din't give us enough time for conversin'. An' I was on your side, tryin' a coax my family an' all to supply you, but I don't think I should now you tried to get it through lyin' to us and tryin' to sweet talk us."

Discord sat down pouting.

"Now, cut the messin' an' tell us what deal you want to make. We'll listen then talk amongst ourselves. Then ya'll get your answer. That good wi' you?" The farm pony demanded.

"Yes, yes." Discord said dismissively. "No more fun, just business."

He clicked his fingers and in a flash the Apples found themselves sitting in a boardroom while Discord was standing up in front of a chart wearing what would have been a fine suit if it wasn't for the patchwork of clashing colours. Even Apple Bloom had appeared; she'd been up in her room working on an art project for Miss Cheerilee.

"What in the hay?" She exclaimed as she looked around.

"Now looking at your annual figures it is clear that you have a very narrow window in which you sell cider." Discord said, ignoring the young filly as he attempted his sales pitch. "This is a good strategy when producing on a small scale, you keep supply low, demand high, and ponies are willing to pay more. Of course selling all year round will change the ratio, but I promise that I won't sell more than three barrels a night and nothing at all when it's cider season. I'll direct everypony out to Sweet Apple Acres. Of course I will have the cider on a sale or return basis."

"Sale or return?" Applejack questioned suspiciously.

"Well you can't expect me to pay for stock I can't shift." He stated.

"You sayin' our cider ain't good enough?" Applejack demanded slamming her front hoof on the table.

"What's goin' on?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Of course I am not saying that, but even the best of things will sometimes not sell." Discord said in apologetic tones.

"How do we know you ain't itchin' to get your claws on our cider so you can duplicate it then give us ours back sayin' it ain't sold?" Applejack asked.

"You don't trust me Applejack?" Discord replied in a hurt voice as he gave her puppy dog eyes.

"You're Discord, course we don't trust you." Apple Bloom yelled, leaping up onto the table. "Will somepony tell me what in the hay is going on?"

"Hush now little Apple Blot." Discord said as he picked up the little yellow filly.

"Apple Bloom." Apple Bloom corrected.

"Whatever." Discord said with a shrug. "Just sit down and let the big ponies talk." He added as he sat her on a stool in the corner. "Well Applejack?"

"I trust ya about as far as I can buck yer." Applejack replied with narrowed eyes.

"Oh goodie, you trust me a lot then." Discord said with a sly grin.

"Wha' d' I tell ya about flattery?" Applejack warned.

"Fine, fine." Discord said with a wave of his paw. "You don't trust me, and honestly who could blame you. I think the only course here is for me to pay for the first ten barrels you can deliver to me and after that we will arrange a sale or return policy. Is that better?"

The older Apples leant their heads together to discuss while Apple Bloom watched it all from her seat in the corner, hoofs folded. She was sure some funny business was going on here, but she didn't know what. She'd get to the bottom of it though.

"We accept that as one of the terms." Applejack said. "But that still doesn't stop ya from copying the cider."

"Oh Applejack it pains me to admit flaw with my power, but I have never been able to conjure any of, shall we call them, 'special' drinks." He said, making air quotes. "Chocolate milk, cola, a teeny, tiny glass of water, you name it, I can make it." He snapped his eagle claw as he said each drink, the chocolate milk appearing in front of Applejack, the cola in front of Granny Smith and a very small glass of water in front of Big Mac. "But cider alas…" He snapped his fingers and a wooden mug brimming with froth appeared in Apple Bloom's hooves.

"Looks alright to me." Applejack said, moving over to the corner to take the cider from the filly, but she was already taking a sneaky sip of it since she was never allowed any of the frothy cider at home.

Apple Bloom took a sip, and gagged, holding the mug away from her. Applejack chuckled as she took the drink away from the filly. Even if Apple Bloom didn't like it, well she was still a filly and frothy cider was for big ponies.

"Not so nice as ya thought." She said, before tasting the cider herself.

Applejack had taken a big mouthful of what looked like good cider, but it didn't taste like good cider. She gagged and spat it back into the mug. She ran over to the table and grabbed the glass of chocolate milk before drinking it in one gulp; anything to get the taste of that foul, whatever it was off her tongue.

"See. I told you." Discord said innocently as he floated beside her head.

"Yeah." She said, still trying to get the taste out of her mouth. "That was worse 'n crab apple jam."

"You see why I will not cheat you?" Discord asked.

"Fine, ya can't duplicate it." Applejack said. "Well ya do _seem_ sincere. We still need to discuss this though."

Discord motioned for them to go right ahead before floating back to the front of the room. The family went into a huddle while Discord watched them intently, it seemed that Applejack might just win them over. He felt a tug on his lion paw.

"Mr Discord, can I please get a glass of chocolate milk?" Apple Bloom asked.

"No." Discord said, frowning down at the filly.

"Please!" She asked before looking up at him with big eyes and a turned down mouth.

Discord went to say no again, but there was something so pitiful about the filly's look that he found it hard to refuse.

"Fine." He growled and snapped his claw, but found enough resistance to the filly's command to make a cotton candy cloud appear above her head and it began to rain chocolate milk on her.

The rain soaked into Apple Bloom's bow, causing it to droop and turn brown. Her ears also drooped until she caught a drop of milk on her tongue. When she realised the rain was chocolate she tilted her head back, opened her mouth wide and got a mouth full of milk. Then she closed her mouth and stood back a step to get a better view of the cloud. It was pink and she remembered the time Discord had turned Ponyville upside down, it had rained chocolate milk then and the clouds themselves were made from cotton candy. She leapt up to try and reach the cloud, but it was just out of reach. She went to get the stool from the corner and dragged it over to the cloud.

Discord was distracted from the family huddle once more as he heard a scraping sound beside him. He turned to see the Filly climbing up onto the stool. She was getting ready to jump when his curiosity got the better of him.

"What _are_ you doing?" He demanded.

"Well I reckon those there clouds are cotton candy, like the ones you put over Ponyville that time. I'm gonna get me some." Apple Bloom explained.

"Oh really? By jumping? You're not a pegasus, you'll go straight through." Discord pointed out.

"I know, but ain't far to the floor and I can grab me off a chunk." Apple Bloom explained.

She prepared to jump again.

Discord sighed, wondering why he was doing it as he made a paper cone appear and used it to gather the cotton candy cloud up and brought it down to the filly.

"Don't eat it all at once, you'll spoil your dinner." He said, thinking he should cover his bases if Fluttershy found out.

"Gee thanks Mr Discord." Apple Bloom said before burying her face into the pink fluff. "Mmm you can taste the chocolate milk too."

"Well it is filled with the stuff." Discord retorted.

"It's real good is all I'm sayin'." Apple Bloom continued; her mouth stained with chocolate milk and pink cotton candy. "You're not as bad as everypony says." She added before eating more of the chocolate milk filled cotton candy.

Discord looked at the filly with a frown. Of course getting the ponies to think that he was good while still being free to cause chaos when he wanted to was all part of his plan of relieving the boredom he would feel in an otherwise harmonious setting, but did he really want fillies thinking he wasn't that bad? Where was the fun in that?

He was deciding what horrible thing he could transform the cotton candy into to make the filly realise that, yes he really was all that bad, when Applejack cleared her throat. Discord turned to her, forgetting about the happy filly beside him.

"After some discussion we decided that we can supply you with cider. We only got three barrels at the moment though." She announced.

"Perfect, that will be enough for the grand opening tonight." Discord said. "And Granny's medicine?"

"I let you have one bottle, if'n you promise to remember the rules." The old pony said, pointing her green hoof at the Spirit of Chaos.

"Rules?" Discord asked. He hated rules.

"Yeah. If you dun folla 'em you'll end up killin' somepony." She warned.

Discord frowned, these were rules he had to follow then, because as much as he liked causing chaos, and controlling ponies he had never done anything that would harm or kill them. At least nothing he couldn't fix with a snap of his claw at least. After all, where was the fun in killing somepony? They wouldn't be there for you to gloat to later.

"Ya can't give a pony more 'n a thimble full ya hear? An' only serve it in glass." Granny Smith stated.

"I will remember these…words of advice." Discord said, as he searched for a phrase he could accept more than 'rules'.

"Then ya got a deal." Granny said with a nod of her head.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Mwahahahahahaha!" Discord exclaimed as he grew in size and lightning flashed around the room.

He looked down to see the ponies looking up at him in shock.

"Sorry." He said, slightly embarrassed as he shrank back down to size. "Force of habit, laughing maniacally when things are going my way."

"Well I reckon tha's a habit ya might wanna think about breakin' or else ya'll be givin' everypony the wrong idea." Applejack observed.

"Advice noted." Discord replied.

"Good." Applejack said with a slight smile.

"Are we done?" Discord asked.

Applejack nodded.

"Well I'm glad we've sorted this out." Discord said with a clap of his claw and paw, and they were back in the Apples' living room, Apple Bloom was sat on the old couch and was about to take another bite of cotton candy cloud but it disappeared, and she pouted. "Now to show my appreciation here are four tickets for tonight's grand opening, it's only right that my suppliers enter for free." Discord said as he started handing out the tickets.

"Discord's Palace?" Applejack read.

"Well it seemed a good a name as any." Discord said with a shrug as he glided over to Apple Bloom who held her hooves out eagerly for the ticket.

Discord stopped and placed his dragon claw and goat hoof on the floor before stroking his beard looking thoughtfully.

"On second thoughts." He said as he glided back to the older Apples. "It's better I don't have under age fillies in my club. Maybe you can find a use for this big guy." He said as he handed the fourth ticket to Big Mac. "Maybe you have a special somepony you'd like to take dancing."

Big Mac took the extra ticket but said nothing.

"Hey! I'm plenty big enough to go out dancing!" Apple Bloom cried as she leapt off the sofa and stomped her hoof on the floor.

"No. You are clearly underage." Discord said as he glided back over to the enraged filly. "After all, you haven't even got your cutie mark yet. No blank flanks allowed." He said, holding up a sign that said just that.

"Well…you ain't got your cutie mark neither." Apple Bloom accused, trying not to let the words get to her.

"Hello! Draconequus. We don't have cutie marks." Discord said as he ruffled Apple Blooms hair before straightening out her bow and turning it to green and purple polka dots.

"Still makes you a blank flank." Apple Bloom said. "Cause you ain't got a cutie mark."

"What? You mean this old thing?" Discord asked as he stood on his legs once more and pointed to the top of his dragon leg where a swirling pinwheel appeared. "I've had it for years."

Apple Bloom gasped before looking up at Discord with awe.

"You can make a cutie mark appear just like that?" She asked.

Discord was about to retort when Applejack got between him and the filly and butted him toward the door.

"Well it was nice of you dropping by an' all, but if ya want some cider we'd better get gallopin'." She said.

"Of course. I'm a very busy draconequus myself." Discord said. "I hope to see you Apples tonight." And he vanished with a wave of his eagle claw.

"Oh horse feathers." Apple Bloom complained. "I was gonna ask him to give me ma cutie mark."

"Apple Bloom hon, you gotta be patient." Applejack said, nuzzling her sister in comfort. "The last thing ya wanna do is go asking Discord to give you a cutie mark, who knows what it might do to you. It might turn out like that whole cutie pox thing again."

"I guess." Apple Bloom said with a sniff.

"And besides, you don't want t' be in his debt." Applejack stated.

"Ain't you in his debt with the cider?" Apple Bloom asked in confusion.

"Nah. That's just business." Applejack said.

Apple Bloom nodded and rubbed at her nose, there was still cotton candy on her hooves.

"I guess I should go wash up. I got a CMC meetin' in an hour. We're gonna see if we can get our cutie marks in picnic eatin'."

"Sounds…interesting." Applejack said with a nervous chuckle.

"See ya." Apple Bloom said cheerfully as she bounded out the back door.

"She is not gonna get a cutie mark in picnic eating." Applejack said.

"Nope." Big Mac agreed as he tucked the two tickets into his yoke.

Applejack sighed before turning to her big brother.

"I'm guessin' we should be takin' those barrels out of storage." She said.

"Eeyup." Her brother replied.

"And then hitchin' up the wagon." She continued.

"Eeyup."

"You wanna take em or me?" She asked.

Big Mac thought for a moment.

"Big Mac can take 'em, then you can start bucking some apples." Granny Smith said before he could answer. "If'n that disconequus fella wants more cider for tomorra we gonna need more apples."

"Eeyup." Big Mac agreed.

"Then we'd better start a'bustlin'." Applejack declared, and with that the Apples set to work.

* * *

Rarity was in the back room of her boutique preparing her materials when she heard the ring of the bell to announce a customer.

"Coming." She called lightly as she settled the materials and threads down onto a table before going into the main room of the store.

A familiar grey pegasus with blond hair stood smiling as she tried to focus her mismatched gold eyes on the white unicorn.

"Good morning Miss Hooves, how may I help you?" Rarity asked in surprise, Derpy rarely came into the store except for when she wanted a gown for the Mail Ponies' Ball and that was months away.

"Hi Miss Rarity, I got that list from Mr Discord." Derpy said as she pulled a scroll from her saddlebag.

"Mr Discord?" Rarity inquired as she took the scroll in her magic.

"Yeah. I'm running errands for him on the side. Gotta make the bits where I can, Dinky's eating me out of house and home." The pegasus joked, but clearly fond of her unicorn daughter.

"Yes, fillies do have big appetites." Rarity agreed. "Why, when Sweetie and her Crusader friends stop by they empty my cupboards like parasprites."

"The amount Mr Discord is paying me for these little errands will keep me and Dinks in muffins for a year, and it doesn't interfere with my mailmare duties either." Derpy explained.

"Glad to hear it." Rarity replied and she levitated a small sapphire from the chest near the cash register to give to Derpy as a tip. "I just hope Discord will come through on his promise."

"He paid me in advance." Derpy stated as the sapphire landed in her hoof.

"Good." Rarity said, although she felt worried that Discord might have paid Derpy with magic bits, the type that disappeared after time. It was the type of prank he liked to play on ponies now. With that thought in mind she quickly whisked the sapphire away from Derpy and replaced it with a diamond worth four times as much.

Derpy was shocked for a moment, that Rarity would whisk the gem away, but was shocked and humbled by the stone Rarity then placed in her hoof.

"This is much too generous." She said.

"Nonsense, you deserve it. Who else is willing to go out in all weathers to deliver mail?" Rarity declared.

"Still…" Derpy began.

"Then see it as payment for future services." Rarity said after a moment's thought.

"Are you sure?" Derpy asked.

"I would not give if I was not sure." Rarity said primly as she put her hoof to her heart.

"Thank you Miss Rarity." Derpy replied as she surged toward the unicorn and hugged her. "I'll be sure to send you a muffin basket tomorrow."

"There's no need." Rarity said, as she felt slightly embarrassed.

"I'll send Dinky round with them." Derpy insisted.

"As long as you're sure." Rarity said, returning the hug while she wondered if she should invite Sweetie Belle and her friends over if Dinky Do would put in an appearance in the morning. That would all depend on what Discord wished her to create.

"I got to get going, got more errands for Mr Discord with his big opening tonight." Derpy stated. "Will you be there?"

Rarity considered for a moment.

"I cannot promise, I may be very busy. Are you going?"

"Can't find a foal sitter for Dinky. I might go next week, maybe." Derpy said with a shrug.

"I believe I am busy this evening, but I may be, perhaps free to offer my…services as a foal sitter next Saturday." Rarity said, her voice getting higher with her uncertainty.

The grey pegasus considered for a moment.

"I'll have to run it past Dinks first, but she has asked to spend more time with other unicorns."

"Perhaps I will invite Sweetie Belle for a sleepover." Rarity considered.

"That would be good." Derpy agreed. "I'll come visit in the week, see how your schedule is?"

"Sounds good to me." Rarity replied.

Derpy nodded, saluted, and then made to fly out of the door. She crashed into the doorjamb. She backed up and shook her head as Rarity sighed and used her magic to open the door. Derpy barely noticed as she frittered into the air once more and flew out the door.

Once the door was closed Rarity levitated the scroll beside her as she made her way into the back room. She cleared some scraps of material that were cluttering up her design table and lay the scroll down on top of it, unrolling it so that she could read Discord's list.

"Neon Lights! Destiny's Foal! Backstreet Colts! Ponyvox! Black Saddles! Sapphire Shores!" Rarity's voice became higher pitched as she read out each artist that would apparently be performing at Discord's club.

How in Equestria had he managed to secure them? Or would he merely ponynap them and force them to play? If that was the case Rarity would not muddy her good name by creating ensembles. Surely there was a mistake? She had to be sure before she began on any designs.

Without another thought Rarity levitated her saddlebag onto her back before rolling up the scroll and placing it in said bag. Then as an excuse to go to check on Discord she placed her tape measure and a writing pad and a few swatches of fabric inside. Perhaps she could convince the draconequus that she wished to make a costume for him if he planned to be 'Master of Ceremonies' at this little club of his. Rarity knew that Discord would most likely refuse, after all he could create anything he wished out of nothing, he had no need of a seamstress for his sartorial needs, but there was no harm in offering.

She left her store and travelled across town to where Discord's club was situated.

* * *

"Spike!" Twilight called as she entered the library.

"Up here!" The purple dragon called back from the top of the ladder where he was retrieving one of the books Twilight had asked him to prepare for her trip. "Just got to pack the 'High Equestrian Dictionary' then you're all packed and ready to go."

"There's been a change of plans." Twilight said as she fluttered up to the shelves searching for a certain book.

"There has?" Spike asked warily, he'd just spent the entire morning packing Twilight's bags and his handcart with the long list of all the things she thought she'd need for a week of studying out at the ancient castle.

"Yes." Twilight snapped irritably and Spike realised that whatever changed the plans it wasn't her choice.

He put the book back and slid down the ladder to the floor.

"What's happened?" He asked.

"Discord." Twilight said through gritted teeth as she continued to look along one shelf.

"What's he done now?" Spike asked.

"Opened a night club." She replied.

"He needs to be stopped…" Spike began firmly but trailed off when he realised what she had said before frowning, "A what?"

"A night club." Twilight said as she turned to look at Spike. "A place where ponies gather to dance at night." She explained as she fluttered down to the floor and landed in front of Spike.

"I know what a night club is." Spike replied. "Just…Discord is opening one?"

"Yes." Twilight confirmed.

"Here in Ponyville?" He asked doubtfully.

"Yes." Twilight said a little more sharply.

"But we're a small town. We don't dance all night unless Pinkie's throwing a party or it's the Summer Sun Celebration." He observed.

"Well try telling that to Discord." Twilight grumbled. "He thinks he can draw ponies here from Manehatten to Las Pegasus."

"So how does that change your plans exactly? Do you have to try and stop him?"

"No. He wants me to 'add a bit of class' as the Ponyville Princess in Residence." Twilight complained.

"Wow, an official royal opening? You gotta be looking forward to that! Is that why you're wearing your tiara?" Spike questioned.

"No." Twilight said firmly. "I'm not looking forward to it at all. And tiara!" She'd forgotten that Discord had made it appear on her head and now she'd just crossed town with it on. She removed it with her magic and looked at it with a sigh.

"Why not? You get to use your princessy powers." Spike pointed out.

"Standing next to Discord as he greets his guests is hardly utilising my princess powers." Twilight said as she levitated the tiara back into the little cupboard she used to store it when she wasn't being a princess. "And I'm still not sure about parading my princess-hood around. It's different when Princess Celestia asks me to make a public appearance, it's usually for an important reason, but this just seems so frivolous. Also it kinda feels like I'm going behind the Princess' back by not telling her."

"You don't have to go behind her back." Spike said as he produced a roll of parchment and a quill.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked as she turned to look at her number one assistant.

"Why not ask Celestia for advice? That way you're letting her know what Discord is up to at the same time." Spike replied.

"I'm not sure he is up to anything though." Twilight said as she sank to the floor. "According to Fluttershy he actually employed ponies to build the building, and it has been under construction for a month or two."

"You could still report it to Celestia, at least that way the bases are covered." Spike pointed out, knowing what would put his oldest friend's mind at ease.

"Fine." Twilight said with a sigh and thought about what to write. "Ready?"

"Ready."

She took a deep breath, "Dear Princess Celestia, I am writing to inform you that Discord has built a night club in Ponyville and is planning on opening it tonight. He has requested that I put in an appearance, but I'm unsure if I should in case it leads a bad example. Does a night club warrant the presence of a…of a…"

"Twilight?" Spike asked cautiously as she trailed off.

"I don't want to sound big headed or anything." She explained.

"What were you gonna say?" Spike asked gently.

"If it warrants the presence of a princess." Twilight said softly.

"Well you are a princess." Spike stated.

"But I don't like to throw the fact around like I'm boasting." Twilight argued.

"It's not boasting if it's true." Spike stated. "Anyway, it was Celestia who gave you the title, I don't think she'll be upset if you refer to yourself as princess."

"I don't know…"

"…Does a night club warrant the presence of a princess?" Spike said as he wrote it down. "Now what else?"

Twilight sighed, Spike had a point and it was in the letter now.

"Or would it be better to stay away? Should I go but keep a low profile? I'd appreciate your advice. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle." Twilight said as she finished.

"All…done." Spike said as he finished Twilight's name. "Shall I send it?"

"It was your idea." Twilight said with a shrug.

Spike nodded and held the scroll out in front of him before bathing it in green fire. The scroll disintegrated into pieces before flying up and out of the window, disappearing in a flash as it got a certain distance away from Spike.

"There it's done." Spike said with a nod. "What do you wanna do while we wait?"

"I think I'll go look through my wardrobe. There's bound to be some old dress I can ask Rarity to alter for my wings if I do need to go." Twilight said unenthusiastically.

"But what about all the dresses Rarity has made for you since?" Spike asked as he followed Twilight up the stairs.

"They're all much too nice to risk getting ruined by one of Discord's pranks." Twilight replied as the reached her loft. "Can you imagine if he decides to rain chocolate milk in the place?"

"Yeah. That would be pretty…*belch*…" As Spike burped, green flame erupted from his mouth and with it a scroll. Spike caught it as it fell. "Here's your reply."

"Great." Twilight said.

"Do you want me to read it out?" He offered.

"Please." Twilight replied.

Spike unrolled the scroll before clearing his throat. "Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle, thank you for bringing this matter to my attention. I see no reason why we should not give Discord's club the royal seal of approval, he is clearly striving to find a place in Equestria and unless you think he has some ulterior motive then it is our duty as princesses to show our support. This is merely my opinion and the decision rests with you Princess. I would be delighted to hear how this evening transpires if you do decide to attend, YOUR faithful student, Celestia." Spike blinked as he reached the end of the letter and re-read what it said. "Whoa! Celestia said she's your student."

"Yes." Twilight said as she fell back on her bed and stared up at her ceiling. "But what can I teach her? She's my teacher, always has been, it's hard for me to change that thought now."

"Give it time." Spike said with a shrug as he rolled up the scroll before placing it on Twilight's bedside table.

Twilight sighed again before pulling herself together.

"Well no use moping about all day, I got some reading to do." She said as she jumped off the bed and glided down to the lower level of her loft.

"Reading?" Spike asked as he scrambled down the stairs.

"Well there's bound to be a book on the etiquette of a princess at an opening of an amusement venture in the library." She explained as she made her way downstairs.

"Of course." Spike said before running after her.

* * *

Rarity arrived at the club, it was still covered in tarps but Rarity knew Discord could make them disappear with a snap of his claw and reveal the façade once everypony arrived for his grand opening. She ducked behind the tarp only to find the door locked. She tapped on it with her hoof.

"Hello! Anypony home?" She called as she continued to knock.

Suddenly there was a flash and Rarity found herself inside the club. She let out a yelp when Discord slithered around her before coming to rest in front of her with his lion paw beneath her chin.

"Why Miss Rarity to what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked.

Rarity managed to keep her wits about her after her initial shock; the trick with Discord was not to let him know he was getting to you.

"You have given me a list of the ponies who will be performing but really there is nothing I can do until I have their measurements. Therefore I thought that in the mean time I could make something for you to wear for your grand opening tonight." Rarity said as steadily as she could manage.

Discord stood up quickly and looked down at the white unicorn.

"Why would you do that?" He asked.

"Are we not friends?" Rarity asked.

"You say we are, but usually you're less than enthusiastic to see me." Discord pointed out.

"In the past I have been wrong to treat you so, it was very wrong of me. If Rarity is capable of one thing she can admit when she is wrong." She said firmly. "Therefore I offer to make you a particularly fetching suit for tonight if you are willing to accept my gift."

"It's very _generous_ of you fair Rarity." Discord said with amusement. "However I can create any garment I see fit." And with that he made several appear and disappear.

"Of course." Rarity said carefully. "However they are not gifts from a friend. Am I not allowed to give you a gift? I have made garments for all my other friends but have never had the chance to make something for you."

"You really want to make something…for me?" Discord asked in shock.

"Am I not speaking clear Equestrian?" Rarity asked. "Of course I wish to make something for you, I would not offer otherwise. However I do not have your measurements."

"Even if you did you could hardly craft a garment about one of your model ponies, they are hardly my shape." Discord observed.

"Rarity always finds a way." Rarity stated haughtily.

"Since you wish to give me a gift _friend_, I'll give you a gift in return." Discord snapped his claw and they were transported to the boutique. "A model draconequus to aid in your work."

"Thank you." Rarity managed to say as she looked at the wooden model of Discord now sitting in the middle of her boutique. "It adds…character to the place."

"I'm glad you think so." Discord said, pinching Rarity's cheek.

"However I will move it into my work room so that I have everything to hoof while I create your suit." She invented quickly so she could get that thing out of her store before somepony saw it.

"Allow me." Discord said with a smile as he snapped his claw once more and they were now in Rarity's workroom. "My I do like this room." Discord stated as he circled about taking in the glorious mess. "It is…"

"Organised chaos." Rarity cut in.

"_Organised_ chaos?" Discord asked, sidling back up to Rarity.

"It is a mess yes, but it is an aid to inspire ones creativity." Rarity explained.

"You, a bearer of one of the elements of harmony, draws inspiration from chaos?" Discord asked in disbelief.

"As much as chaos likes to think that it is a big mess, there is often a pattern to be found there, something that leads to a harmonious conclusion. After all, harmony cannot exist without chaos as chaos cannot exist without harmony. The balance is required between the two, just as the balance between day and night."

"You're saying chaos has a place in Equestria?" Discord asked sceptically.

"As long as chaos does not run amok then I see no reason why chaos and harmony cannot coexist." Rarity stated/

"Except that for chaos to coexist with harmony, chaos has no fun." Discord said with a pout.

"There are ways for chaos to have its fun without disrupting harmony. You would be surprised at what inspiration can come out of chaos. I have designed many an ensemble in this room. One could also argue that Pinkie is rather chaotic, but she pours that into her parties and into making her friends happy."

"I never thought about that." Discord said. "I must go away and ponder this."

Then he disappeared in a flash of light.

It was only as Rarity began to plan out a perfect jacket for Discord that she realised she had not asked him about the ponies who were performing for him.

"Oh dear." Rarity sighed before carrying on with Discord's outfit, she had promised it and she would have to finish it.

It was two hours later when she heard the bell chime.

"Coming." She called.

She went out to the store to find a unicorn stallion standing by her display of shades. She recognised him at once as Neon Lights, an up and coming name on the music scene.

"Good day Neon Lights how may I help you?" She greeted.

"The D-meister told me I had to come here for my togs." He replied as he turned to Rarity.

"Oh, but of course!" Rarity said with a laugh. "Do come this way. I shall take your measurements and then design what you should like to wear tonight."

"Can you make it in that time?" He asked doubtfully.

"I am Rarity, dress maker extraordinaire, of course I am able." Rarity declared proudly.

"Then let's get moving doll." He said with a grin.

"Of course." Rarity said. "But first things first. My name is Rarity, not doll. Please remember that when addressing me in future."

"Sure thing, Rarity." Neon Lights said with a salute.

* * *

"Helllllooooo Discord!" Pinkie pie said happily.

Discord jumped and turned around to find the pink earth pony smiling up at him expectantly. She was towing a blue canon and there was a rubber chicken in her mane. For some reason Discord felt uneasy about the chicken.

"How did you get in here?" He asked.

"I used the door silly." Pinkie said with a snort as she bounced into the middle of the room and looked around. "Yep, we got work to do here Boneless."

"The door is locked." Discord said with a frown.

"It is?" Pinkie asked. "Well I used the door."

Discord frowned again and snapped his claw. He reappeared by the main door of his club. He pushed it. It was still locked. He had no idea how the pink party pony had managed to make her way in. Perhaps she used her mane to pick the lock, it did seem inexplicably prehensile.

He teleported back into the main room where Pinkie Pie was now aiming the canon at one of the tables. She pulled the cord on the back of the canon and there was a blast of confetti and a full party set up settled on the table complete with flowers, plates and balloons. Discord continued to watch the pink pony as she bounced on to the next table, humming happily to herself, before decorating that with another blast of her canon. It was a chaotic way to decorate, but had a harmonious outcome. Perhaps Rarity had been right when she spoke of the order that came out of chaos.

After watching the pink pony decorate three more tables, Discord floated over to her and tapped the top of the party canon. It echoed slightly with the tap of his talon. Pinkie Pie stood back and watched him with a big smile on her face waiting patiently. Discord took that as permission to inspect the party canon some more. It was metal painted blue, he wondered for a moment how Pinkie seemed to pull it around so easily, but then remembered that despite the moments she seemed to defy gravity, she was an earth pony and they were generally stronger than their unicorn and pegasus counterparts. Looking inside the barrel of the canon Discord could not find a reason why it would fire. He climbed out and looked at the pink pony that was still smiling at him.

"How does it work?" He asked.

"It's a trade secret and as the official pony party planner of Ponyville I'm not allowed to say." She said with a giggle.

"Not even to me?" Discord asked with a pout as he coiled himself around her.

"Well ok." Pinkie said, bouncing out of his grip. "You take a party bundle." She said, producing a colourful ball of items from her mane. "Put it in the canon." She shoved it into the mouth of the canon. "Aim." She aimed the canon at another table and stood on her hind legs, one foreleg on the canon while she took the string in her other hoof. "And FIRE!" She squealed as she pulled the string and the table was decorated. "You wanna have a go?"

"Really?"

"I don't normally let anypony else use my party canon, but you're fun so you can have a go." Pinkie said rolling the canon over to the next table and standing aside.

Discord walked over to her and she smiled at him expectantly.

"I'll need a party bundle." Discord observed.

"Oh yeah." Pinkie giggled as she reached into her mane. "Silly me." She handed a party bundle over to the draconequus.

He took it and placed it into the mouth of the canon then he took aim and fired. He whooped and clapped his paw and claw together as he rocked back onto his tail.

"Where can I get one of these?" He asked.

"She's one of a kind." Pinkie said, tapping the canon proudly. "Of course Cheese Sandwich has his own bigger one, but he's an Equestria wide travelling party planner so he's gonna need a bigger one."

"I see." Discord said and clicked his claws.

In a flash a giant blue and red tank appeared in the middle of the room and standing on the dome was a tan earth pony with a dark brown mane that was as wildly curly as Pinkie Pie's own pink coiffure. He had his front right hoof raised in the air, ready to stomp it down, but now he froze as he came face to face with the Spirit of Chaos.

"Hi there Cheese." Pinkie called, as she leapt up beside the stallion and gave him a hug.

"Hi Pinkie, good to see you again." He replied as he returned the hug. "But how did I get here?"

Before Pinkie could reply Discord snapped his claw and Cheese Sandwich, along with his party tank, disappeared. Pinkie's legs flailed in the air for a moment, but then she tumbled in the air and landed lightly on her hooves.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" She demanded.

"That tank was much too big for in here." Discord stated.

"We-ell Cheese does tend to specialise in outdoor parties." Pinkie conceded.

"But you are the best pony for parties that are inside." Discord said smoothly.

"You bet'cha." Pinkie said with a wink.

"Then sending Cheese away was within both our interests." Discord said as he tapped Pinkie on the head.

"I guess." Pinkie said, looking doubtful.

"Don't be so sad Pinkie Pie. Why every pony for miles around will soon know of the prowess of Pinkie Pie of Ponyville to put on a particularly ponirific party." Discord said enticingly.

"Yes! I'll show them all!" Pinkie said proudly. "And I got just the thing to make your opening party the most super duper funarific event in all of Ponyville history."

"Hold that thought." Discord said as he placed his claw to Pinkie's head and a thought bubble appeared above her head of a fun looking party. He placed his finger to the image and it froze. "There's somepony at the trade entrance."

Discord teleported to the back of the club where there was an overhang that shaded the delivery ponies from the weather when they were unloading. At this moment the space was taken up by a wagon and the big red farm pony Big Mac, who had already unloaded one wooden barrel and was already hauling down the next. He didn't give any hint of surprise when Discord materialised out of this air.

"Ah, the cider has arrived." Discord said with a grin.

"Eeyup." Big Mac replied as he placed the second barrel on the floor. "Where y'all want these?"

"Leave them here, I can take them inside myself." Discord assured him.

"I can haul it in if ya want." Big Mac offered as he unloaded the third barrel.

"No need." Discord said, and with a snap of his claw, all three barrels disappeared. "See?"

"Eeyup!" Big Mac agreed with a nod.

"And where is Granny's medicine?" Discord asked expectantly.

Big Mac didn't answer; instead he climbed up onto the back of the wagon and pulled on some protective goggles. He then picked up some tongs in his mouth before moving toward a box that was secured to the wagon. He flipped it open to reveal a smaller box, this one surrounded by cork that allowed it to float in the water that was inside the big box. It stopped the contents of the smaller box from being bumped and jostled too much during transport. Big Mac took a steadying breath before he released the lid of the second box to reveal the neck of a corked bottle. He carefully placed the tongs around the neck of the bottle and then with the utmost care pulled it out. Pieces of straw that had kept the bottle firmly in place fell away as Big Mac lifted the bottle clear of the box and very carefully carried it over to the waiting Draconequus who took it gleefully.

Big Mac spat out the tongs and raised his goggles.

"Now y'all be careful ya don't drop it." He warned.

"I promise." Discord said as he made the gestures for the Pinkie promise. "And now for the matter of your payment."

Discord snapped his claw and the bottle disappeared to be replaced by a pouch of bits.

"This should cover it." He said as he tossed the pouch to Big Mac.

The farm pony caught it in his mouth and transferred it to his hoof to take a look inside. It sure looked like bits, Applejack had warned him to check that it was real money because Discord was a trickster. She told him to check it was real gold and not the chocolate coins little foals got at Hearth's Warming. He removed one of the small gold coins and bit it carefully. It was real. He nodded his head as he returned it to the pouch, then put the pouch in the strong box that was under the seat his granny and sisters would use if they were going on long trips.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you." Discord said, holding out his paw.

"Eeyup." Big Mac agreed, shaking it with his hoof.

"If all goes well, will you have three more barrels by tomorrow?" The draconequus inquired.

"Eeyup." Big Mac replied.

"Can you make the delivery around the same time?" Discord asked.

"Eeyup." Big Mac confirmed.

"Excellent! And will you be here tonight?"

"Nope." Big Mac said.

"But surely there's a special somepony in your life." Discord said in his mischievous voice as he conjured up an image of the schoolteacher Cheerilee who blew a kiss at the red stallion.

Big Mac was entranced for a moment, but he shook his head to clear the image.

"Nope." He said firmly, stepping out of Discord's grasp and heading to the front of the wagon to hitch himself up to it.

"But why not?" Discord demanded.

"I got work." Big Mac said.

"You know what they say, all work and no play makes Big Mac a dull colt." Discord warned.

"Nope." Big Mac said firmly, and with the wagon hitched he began moving.

"Ta-ta." Discord said with a wave of his lion paw before he teleported back into the main room.

Pinkie Pie had disappeared, but the thought bubble was still there and when Discord looked closer he could see Pinkie Pie running around inside her own thoughts. She was dashing between the ponies, frozen in various partying poses as she called their names and waved a hoof in front of their faces. After a moment of wondering how Pinkie had managed to get into her own thoughts Discord considered popping the bubble, it would cause Pinkie to disappear for a while. But Fluttershy would be angry and not talk to him until he brought Pinkie back and then he'd have to apologise. He hated saying sorry when it wasn't in a sarcastic way.

Instead he glided into the thought himself and coiled his body around Pinkie, forcing her to stop.

"What's wrong Pinkie Pie?" He asked in faked concern.

"Well this is supposed to be a super duper funarific bash, but everypony is just standing around frozen." She explained.

"I see." Discord said. "Well this isn't really the party is it?"

"It's the party that's always in my mind." Pinkie said. "With everything a party should have."

"Well you don't really need this party do you?" Discord asked.

"It's my plans. I can't plan a party if my plans are frozen." Pinkie explained anxiously.

"There's an easy way to change that." Discord said and with a snap of his claw they were standing back in the club and the party in the thought bubble was in full swing again. "Are your plans back on track?"

"Yep." Pinkie agreed.

"Then let's get this place decorated, there's only four hours before the grand opening."

Pinkie Pie jumped up and down excitedly before she set about decorating the rest of the tables until the room looked like the perfect party palace.

* * *

Cheerilee was out for her Saturday afternoon stroll. Despite the rain it was always nice to clear her head for a while after spending most of the morning marking up the test she had given the fillies and colts of her class the day before. She was walking to the edge of Ponyville, along the path that led to Fluttershy's cottage. She was considering paying the yellow pegasus a visit to ask her advice on which made the better pet, a dog or a cat, when she stopped at the sight of the new building on the edge of town.

She'd noticed its construction over the past couple of months, but had assumed it was another house. Ponyville was growing a little at a time so there was always some building work going on. Now it was complete it was much too big for a house, and it's style was closer to what she had seen on that trip she took to Manehatten when she was younger than anything in Ponyville or even Canterlot. There was also a big banner, which read:

**Grand Opening Tonight**

**8 PM**

**Bring Your Dancing Shoes**

The sign was flashing in different colours, she knew of unicorns that specialised in that type of magic. They charged by the letter and colour, whoever commissioned that sign had a lot of money to hoof. It seemed much too extravagant for a ballroom, but then the point was to entice ponies to attend, and who didn't like to dance?

She began walking once more toward Fluttershy's cottage, wondering if she would know who owned this building when the rumble of a wagon caused her to look up in time to narrowly avoid walking into Big Mac.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." She said with a giggle. "I was lost in thought."

Big Mac's face lit up at the sight of the mulberry schoolteacher and he smiled in greeting.

Cheerilee returned his smile before she noticed that he was hitched to the Apples' biggest delivery wagon.

"Were you making a delivery here?" She asked, pointing her hoof toward the new building.

"Eeyup." Big Mac replied.

"And you're going back to the farm now?" She continued.

"Eeyup." Big Mac confirmed.

"May I walk with you?" She asked. She wanted to carry on the conversation but knowing that Big Mac's chores usually kept him too busy to stop and chat for a length of time it was easier to walk with him.

"Eeyup." Big Mac said in softer tones.

Cheerilee smiled up at the big red stallion before they began walking side by side along the road.

"Were you delivering apples?" Cheerilee asked; it was after all the most common thing the Apples supplied.

"Nope." Big Mac replied.

"Apple pies?" She ventured.

"Nope." Big Mac said with a shake of his head.

"Apple fritters?" She hazarded a guess while starting to feel a little annoyed by Big Mac's trademark stoicism.

"Nope." Big Mac replied.

"Apple confectioneries of any kind?" She all but demanded.

Big Mac considered for a moment, "Nope."

Apples were the Apple family's biggest produce, but there were other things they sold too.

"Were you delivering corn perhaps?" She asked, trying a different route.

"Nope."

"Eggs?"

"Nope."

Cheerilee bit her lip, she was a little stuck on what it could be, unless…

"Cider?" She asked sceptically.

"Eeyup." Big Mac confirmed.

"Cider? Really? At a dancing hall?" She asked in surprise.

Big Mac shrugged.

"Interesting." Cheerilee observed before they walked on in silence for a little while.

"I do like dancing." She said happily searching for a topic of conversation.

"Eeyup." Big Mac agreed.

"It's been years since I went out dancing." She continued, feeling a little nostalgic for the days when she didn't have to set a good example to her students.

Big Mac looked at Cheerilee out of the corner of his eye, she was looking wistful about dancing. He wasn't a delicate dancer, but he'd been to enough Apple family hoedowns to know how to keep to the beat. He took a breath.

"Cheerilee, would you like to come dancin' with me this evenin'?" He asked.

Cheerilee looked up at Big Mac in shock. She'd spent enough time with the stallion that she knew he could say more than the 'eeyup' and 'nope' that had become his trademark, but the times he did speak were few and far between. Big Mac was a listener, a very good listener and only spoke when he had something worth saying. However this was…a little different. He was asking her out dancing and that was rather different than an afternoon stroll with a friend, or a picnic in the park. This was entering date territory, she felt herself blush and look away.

"I couldn't. It's been years." She stammered.

"I got an extra ticket." He said as he reached beneath his yoke and pulled out two identical colourful tickets.

"You, you did?" Cheerilee stuttered, wondering if she should call him presumptuous, then a thought occurred to her. "Are the Cutie Mark Crusaders playing cupid again?"

"Nope." Big Mac said, with a shake of his head.

"Then in that case, I would be honoured to go out dancing with you." She said with a smile. "Shall we meet outside the dancing hall at half past seven?"

"Nope." Big Mac said as he gave one ticket to Cheerilee. "I'll call by your house."

"Oh there's no need." Cheerilee assured him.

"Granny Smith will be sore if'n I don' treat you lady like." Big Mac explained.

Cheerilee found herself giggling and blushing like a school filly.

"Then I will be ready by seven." She promised.

Big Mac smiled.

"See you tonight." She said as they reached the path to her house.

"Eeyup." Big Mac replied and then trundled on back to the farm where a few hours of cider pressing awaited him.

* * *

**Well I think I'll leave it there for this first chapter. Any questions or comments feel free to leave a review and I'll respond. I'm not sure how often I'll be updating this story, but I'll try to put a chapter up at least once a month.**

**Thank you for reading**


End file.
